Vehicles typically include a fuel system with a fuel tank, a fuel pump that pumps fuel from the tank to a vehicle engine to support operation of the engine, and sometimes other components, such as a fuel level sensor, fuel pressure regulator, fuel injectors, fuel filter and the like. In some vehicles, the fuel pump is mounted within the vehicle fuel tank as part of a module or assembly that may include other components of the fuel system, such as the fuel level sensor and one or more fuel filters all carried on a common support structure. Some modules have been mounted in the fuel tank by a mounting flange received in an opening of a fuel tank and secured to a wall of the fuel tank. Often, the fuel tanks are disposed in relatively small and oddly shaped areas which can lead to a wide range of shapes and sizes of fuel tanks. Some fuel tanks may have a limited depth or other constructions that make it difficult to insert a module that includes full size accessories or components into the fuel tank.